


We've Sprung a Leak, We're Going Down (Together)

by iwillpaintasongforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, closeting, midnight memories, no excuses no apologies, one little innuendo but that's it sorry, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midnight Memories gets leaked and Harry and Louis spend a morning in bed thinking about all of the things they wish the fans could know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Sprung a Leak, We're Going Down (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my tumblr, canonlarry :)
> 
> A little shameless, fluffy drabble about how I imagine it went down the morning after MM leaked.

“Harry, would you shut off that fucking alarm please?”

“Huh? ‘s not the alarm, Lou. It’s your phone.”

Louis scowls and pries one eye open just long enough to orient himself as being wrapped in Harry’s arms. Huffing in dissatisfaction with the interruption, he starts to roll onto his stomach so he can reach the offending device, but Harry of course moves with him. They wind up with Louis on his stomach and Harry splayed out on top of him, cuddling up to his back like he’s a tiny little teddy bear. “Harry,” Louis whines when he still can’t reach. “Get off me.”

Of course Harry ignores that- he’s not very good at following directions when he’s comfortable, and being on top of Louis is as comfortable as he gets. Instead, he stretches out a long, lazy arm and easily plucks the phone from the nightstand. It makes it to Louis’ hand with all of the grace Harry can manage while still mostly asleep, and Louis hums his thanks.

The call goes to voicemail just as Louis gets to it. He can see the alerts on the screen informing him of 4 missed calls from management, so naturally Louis just scowls harder. He types out a text to Niall.  _4 missed calls from mgmt. What’s up?_

A response arrives almost instantly. Album leaked

“Ah, fuck,” Louis mumbles, and shrugs his shoulder to jostle Harry and get his attention. “Babe, wake up. Look at this.”

“Lou, we don’t have to be up for an hour, can’t we just-”

_“Harry.”_

Louis’ tone has Harry’s eyes open at once and looking to the screen of the phone. “Shit,” he mumbles before nuzzling his face back into the warmth of Louis’ shoulder. “The label’s gonna be pissed.”

“We knew this would happen, though.”

Harry smirks. “Yeah. We can’t keep anything secret in this band, can we?”

There’s a snicker from beneath him. “Good thing we don’t have anything shifty going on that we’re trying to cover up.”

“No secret relationships or anything.”

“We probably wouldn’t be able to hide it very well.”

“The fans would probably be all over it.”

“Yeah. Well, good thing we don’t have to worry about that, eh?” Louis laughs quietly. “It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything.”

“And it’s not like I love you, either.” Things get a little quiet for a minute, and then Harry shifts up on his hands and knees so that  his weight is off of Louis’ back and the boy beneath him can roll over to look up at him. “I was just kidding. I do love you,” he says very seriously.

 _“Jesus,_  Harry, of course I know that,” Louis responds with a roll  of his eyes. “Just like you know that I’m completely, nauseatingly in love with you.”

“I wish we could leak that.”

The teasing leaves Louis’ eyes as he reaches up to cup Harry’s face in his palm and run a thumb along his cheekbone. “I know, love. Me too. Soon, hopefully.”

“You think?”

“They can’t keep us under contract forever. We’ve talked about this, love.”

“Yeah, but- you think we still should? Come out? Even when we’re allowed to, I mean.”

Louis sits up, forcing Harry to take a place beside him on the bed, long limbs folded criss-cross on the sheets. “Are you kidding me? Of course! We have like 20 million fans to set the record straight with.”

“Straight. Haha.”

“God, you’re such a  _teenager.”_  The taunt earns Louis a smile, but there’s still a little sadness in Harry’s eyes. “Come on, then,” he says, scooting closer to Harry and climbing into his lap like he knows he likes.  “Let’s make a plan. How are we going to tell the world about us?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, and no amount of confusion could keep him from wrapping his arms happily around the boy in his lap. “Aren’t we just going to, you know, say it?”

Louis clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Harold, it’s like you don’t know me at all. When have I ever done anything the simple way? It’s not me if it isn’t dramatic.”

“That’s true,” Harry smiles into his hair. “So what, then? Skywriting? ‘Larry Stylinson’ displayed in fireworks over the heart of London?”

“Nahhh, people would say it hadn’t come from us. No, it needs to be something permanent, something official.”

“Tweet it?”

“You call that dramatic?”

“Okay, a picture of us kissing,” Harry giggles.

“Now we’re talking! Better, but still not as shocking as I’d like.”

This time Harry pauses and seems to put a lot of effort into coming up with a good idea to present to Louis. “We could kiss live. Like on TV or at a concert or something. So that everyone could see it and they would know it wasn’t like, a fake photo or a hack or something.”

Louis pulled back with a glint in his eyes to look at Harry’s innocent face. “Harry, is that an exhibitionist kink I detect?”

“Well- I mean- I wasn’t-” Harry’s blushing only intensifies the longer Louis lets him stutter on.

“Jesus, Harry, I was kidding about the kink thing, but you’re actually- okay, wow, um, that’s hot and we’re going to have to address that topic, definitely. But for now…” Louis moves forward and presses a gentle kiss to Harry’s mouth. “I very much like that idea. Such a clever boy you are.”

Harry giggles as soon as he’s done kissing Louis back. “And what about the other lads? Think they’ll mind if we steal the show for a minute?”

“They’ll probably mind a hell of a lot less than they mind having to keep our secret for three years. Something tells me they’ll be alright with it. And if they aren’t, they can suck my-”

“Nope. That’s mine.”

“Yeah. Yours, babe.”

“Anonymous sources have just confirmed that I actually do love you. Like, for real.”

“Well don’t believe everything you hear… but as an insider I can inform you that I actually do love you back. Like, for real.”

“Hey Louis?”

“Yeah, love?”

“We’re going to make one hell of a headline.”

“Yeah, love. We sure are.”


End file.
